Jeffrey Quentin Blauvelt (1958)
Jeffrey Quentin Blauvelt (1958) aka Jeff Blauvelt. He was a Cayuga County, New York legislator. Cayuga County, New York legislator *January 1, 2000: "Oath Of Office: County Clerk, Joseph R. Marshall, Legislators, Hon. Paul Dudley, Hon. Earl Lamphere, Hon. David Walrath, Hon. Dale Parker, Hon. Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt, Hon. Jerry Secaur, Hon. Michael Lepak by the Hon. Robert A. Contiguglia, Surrogate Court Justice." Arrest *November 14, 2002: "Cayuga County Lawmaker Arrested. Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt Is Accused Of Forging And Falsifying Business Records. Cayuga County Legislator Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt was arrested by state police Wednesday and charged him with forging and falsifying business records in the sale and registration of used cars. Blauvelt, whose used car dealer's license officials said was suspended in January, was arraigned on seven felonies and two misdemeanors in Seneca County Court, Waterloo. He was released on his own recognizance and is scheduled to next appear Dec. 3. If convicted of a felony, Blauvelt, 44, of 48 Belmont Ave., Auburn, would have to relinquish his part-time elected seat, under the state Public Officers Law. ..." *November 15, 2002: "Arrested Legislator Owes Back Taxes. Legislator Owes Back Taxes. Auburn Has Started Foreclosing On Five Properties Owned By Jeffrey Blauvelt. Cayuga County Legislator Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt's problems extend far beyond his arrest Thursday on felony charges involving his former used car business. Blauvelt owes $37,727.56 in back city, county and school taxes on the six properties he owns in Auburn, City Treasurer Marie Nellenback said Thursday. The city has started or has entered the final stages of foreclosing, or taking ownership, of five of the properties for back taxes, Nellenback said. In addition, Blauvelt, 44, of 48 Belmont Ave., owes $25,763.39 in judgments that date to 1998, according to county records. Among them: a $10,902.46 judgment awarded to C&O Auto Parts, Inc. of Auburn and ..." *November 21, 2002 : "Back Taxes Add To Woes Of County Legislator. Cayuga County Legislator Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt's problems extend far beyond his arrest Thursday on felony charges involving his former used car business. Blauvelt owes $37,727.56 in back city, county and school taxes on the six properties he owns in Auburn, City Treasurer Marie Nellenback said Thursday. The city has started or has entered the final stages of foreclosing, or taking ownership, of five of the properties for back taxes, Nellenback said. In addition, Blauvelt, 44, of 48 Belmont Ave., owes $25,763.39 in judgments that date to 1998, according to county records. Among them: a $10,902.46 judgment awarded to C&O Auto Parts, Inc. of Auburn and ..." Note: Same as November 15, 2002 article. *December 4, 2002: "Blauvelt Gives Innocent Plea; The Cayuga County Legislator Is Accused Of Seven Felonies And Two Misdemeanors. Cayuga County Legislator Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt pleaded innocent Tuesday in Seneca County Court to a nine-count indictment. Blauvelt, 44, who has represented District 10 in Auburn since 1999, pleaded innocent to seven felonies and two misdemeanors. Blauvelt runs B&B Auto Body, an auto repair shop in Auburn. His license to sell used cars was suspended in January, officials said. He was arrested by state police Nov. 13. He is accused of going to the Seneca County Department of Motor Vehicles office in Waterloo in April, May and June with another auto dealer's motor vehicle title registration forms, to register …" *September 19, 2003: "Ex-Legislator Gets Probation; Jeffrey Blauvelt Also Fined, To Serve Community Service. Former Cayuga County Legislator Sentenced. Former Cayuga County District 10 Legislator Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt, of Auburn, was sentenced Thursday in Seneca County Court to probation, a $2,500 fine, community service, a surcharge and time on a sheriff's department work crew. He won't have to serve prison time. That was a great relief to the 44-year-old Democrat, who lost his legislative seat by pleading guilty in July to a felony charge of first-degree offering a false written instrument for filing. The charge is the lowest class of a felony and was in satisfaction of an indictment charging him with seven felonies and two misdemeanors. He could have received up …" * April 21, 2004: Ex-County Lawmaker Arraigned On New Charge; Auburn Police Charged Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt With Second-Degree Forgery. "A former Cayuga County legislator who was forced to resign last summer and is on probation after admitting he falsified motor vehicle documents was charged by Auburn police Monday with forging a temporary registration. Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt, of Auburn, the owner of B&B Auto Body, 78 West St., Auburn, was arraigned Monday in City Court on second-degree forgery. He was represented at the arraignment by Auburn lawyer David Elkovitch and was released without bail. According to court documents, Blauvelt sold a 1989 Jeep for $3,500 to an Auburn woman in early January. She paid $1,100 down, with $900 credited toward the ..." *October 13, 2004: "Ex-Legislator Gets Probation; Jeffrey Blauvelt Also Fined, To Serve Community Service; Former Cayuga County Legislator Sentenced. A former Cayuga County legislator appeared in County and Auburn City courts Tuesday to enter guilty pleas in separate cases. In County Court, Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt, 46, pleaded guilty to first-degree offering a false instrument for filing. He faces up to four years in state prison for the Class E felony. Sentencing is scheduled for Nov. 23. In City Court, Blauvelt pleaded guilty to third-degree forgery, a misdemeanor punishable by up to a year in the county jail. Sentencing on that charge is also Nov. 23. Blauvelt is already serving five years' probation, based on his guilty plea July 2003 in Seneca …" *December 1, 2004: "Former Legislator Receives Sentence;. Jeffrey Blauvelt To Spend Weekends In Cayuga County Jail Work Program. Former Cayuga County legislator Jeffrey Q. Blauvelt was sentenced Tuesday in county court to six months weekend work release and five years' probation for altering documents related to the sale of a motor vehicle."I have nobody to blame but myself," said Blauvelt, 46, at his sentencing. "Nobody to stand behind." Under the sentence imposed by Judge Mark H. Fandrich, Blauvelt must report to the county jail Saturday and Sunday mornings for the next six months and participate in work projects under the supervision of county corrections officers. His lawyer, David P. Elkovitch, told the judge that Blauvelt has …" References Category:Living people Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Paramus High School, Paramus, New Jersey class of 1976